Saden Dawn: Pince of Bernesia Chapter One
by ANIMExOBSESSED93
Summary: This is a comic I've been working on..I'm halfway through drawing the comic and I just want to make a story version of it It's more specific than the comic book . This first chapter is just the basic story that's going on.


**Saden Dawn: Prince of Bernesia (Chapter 1: The Beginning)**

Four years ago, The 6 dawn brothers and thousands of other Bernesian soldiers were in a war with Niyao known as the Battle of Sakuyatashi. The 6 Dawn brothers were known as Saden Dawn, Sukisyo Dawn, Shinshku Dawn-Sunset, Zahjinu Dawn, Suonx Dawn, and Zansu Dawn. They are all the sons of their father, Datashi Dawn, who was King of Bernesia. Niyao and Bernesia are 2 independent countries that seems to be in war numerous times, but this war, is much different than the others. It ended the fighting; there was a treaty known as the Bernesian Takeover Treaty that granted instant takeover of anyone's land in Niyao if the owners don't comply with the Bernesian government.

The king's sons – as well as his self and 65% of Bernesia – are demons. Demons in Bernesia are people who are part human, part vampire, and part devil. Demons and humans get along well in Bernesia. Saden Dawn is the next son to be King of Bernesia, though he will have to travel to Niyao to complete a few difficult tasks to ensure that he can handle being the king of Bernesia. For now, he is simply a prince.

Saden Dawn is a 16-year-old joyful, loving boy. He has spiky black hair, eyebrow ring, 2 lip rings and 2 stud earrings. He has demon markings on his face that are zigzag, and he is the only Dawn that has dark colored hair. His powers seem to be a little over average, since he barely uses them. Saden is truly honored to be the next King of Bernesia, but not up to the changes in his life, he has to make. Sukisyo Dawn is Saden's best friend, at age 19. Sukisyo is the most human yet the most bloodthirsty of all of his brothers, and the shyest. Sukisyo has long silver hair with emerald green eyes, and a beautiful face. He is quiet yet smart, and feels like he will never find love again after losing someone he loved in the Battle of Sakuyatashi, though she did not love him back, and always lies. He is the only Dawn brother that does not have demon markings on his face; his are located on his chest, in the shape of a swirl star. Sukisyo's powers are seemingly powerful, based on his energy level. Shinshku Dawn-Sunset is also 16, with a very upbeat personality. He is also related to Niku Sa No Sunset, who is a demon who is being tested on for gene reconstruction. He is also friends with Saden, & Sukisyo. The demon markings on his face are swirls that glow when he is about to attack, and he has silver hair with sapphire blue eyes. He uses his powers the fastest of all his brothers. Zahjinu Dawn is the oldest, at age 22, and the strongest, of all of his brothers. He is smart and quick yet selfish and confused. He despises Sukisyo, but the reason is unknown. He has long silver hair that's pulled back with short bangs. His demon markings are thick swirls. He has dark powers that make his the strongest. He exercises his powers so their strength will grow. Suonx Dawn is the second youngest, at age 15. He has a wild and evil personality that only Zahjinu and Zansu can understand o.O. He strongly despises (and jealous ooh) of Saden, being the prince of Bernesia and all. He has short silver hair and tiger teeth demon markings on his face. He wants to kill Saden, but is not sure of when. Zansu Dawn is the youngest brother, just turning 15. Zansu is quiet sometimes and very naïve; he doesn't like to listen to other people. Zansu has a very dark personality, that neither Zahjinu nor Suonx understands. Zansu has the darkest powers of the Dawn brothers, and his special powers inflicts almost the same Zahjinu inflicts.

After the Battle of Sakuyatashi, hospitals in Bernesia were loaded up with injured soldiers. The 6 Dawn brothers had all survived, yet they weren't treated until 7 hours later. Ichiya Bright, who was 13 at the time, volunteered to help treat Saden, Sukisyo, and Shinshku at the hospital. Ichiya is a sweet human, who loves to help people. Ever since she met Saden, she has had mixed feelings about him. Mia Bright, Ichiya's little sister, treated Zansu, Zahjinu, and Suonx. She immediately feel in love with Zahjinu, who seems to be interested in her too. Mia is also a sweet human, who loves animals. But, she's naïve for staying with Zahjinu.

Saden, Sukisyo, Shinshku, and Ichiya are all traveling together to help Saden to complete his tasks in Niyao. Zahjinu, Zansu, Suonx, and Mia are traveling to Niyao as well, waiting for the right time to ambush Saden's party, though Mia does not know this.

The story begins….


End file.
